


[Cake!Clef/Fork!Kondraki]Placebo

by Danzazalord



Category: SCP Foundation
Genre: M/M, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-27 13:11:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19013581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Danzazalord/pseuds/Danzazalord
Summary: ※接續先前Fork&Cake設定下的CKC+4231Clef※水仙有、OOC有





	[Cake!Clef/Fork!Kondraki]Placebo

　  
　　Clef讓Francis擠在他的床上，兩個對肢體接觸都有抗拒的人此時很有默契的捲起各自的被子縮在一邊，這天夜裡Francis因為夢魘的侵襲而發出呻吟的時候Clef也跟著醒了過來，對這件事他比Francis有處理經驗太多了。  
　　「唔……！」披散著凌亂長髮的Francis緊皺著眉頭，身體在冒出冷汗的過程一道接著一道傷口也再次出現在他身上。  
　　「喂、醒醒！」Clef抓著他的肩膀使勁晃動，Francis猛然睜開雙眼，然而那雙飽含驚懼的眼神卻完全沒有對焦在他身上，於是Clef緊緊的抱住他。  
　　「放開…放開！別碰我！」Francis尖叫著，在無法掙脫以後那些叫喊飽含的哀求就像已經發生過千百次那樣混和著啜泣推擠出喉嚨：「放開我、拜託…請你放開我！」  
　　「Francis！這裡什麼都沒有、誰都沒有！看清楚，只有你自己、只有我。」Clef與之相同的體溫在擁抱時並不傳遞溫度，只有生物體的存在感和同調的精神頻率，在血漬浸透Francis的衣服以前他動用著能力去逆轉那些本該早就痊癒的傷口。「你在這裡很安全…沒有別人會傷害你。」  
　　Clef耐心的等他的呼吸平復下來，周遭只有筆電上撥放著『動物屋』的影集那毫無意義的情節作為白噪音。

　　「什麼…我、我怎麼了？」Francis一臉茫然的看著他。  
　　「沒事、已經沒事了，只是我睡覺的時候不小心壓到你的手而已。」Clef放開他，熟練而泰然自若的說著謊。  
　　這可真是自我欺騙呢。  
　　「噢、沒關係的，對不起吵醒你了。」  
　　「沒事，休息吧。」  
　　他們再次相安無事的睡去。

──  
「不要……！」  
「相信我，你會需要這個的」Clef的額頭抵著Francis的後腦輕輕蹭著，與之相比只多了用槍的頻率增加而增厚的繭的那雙手覆上Francis的勃起往後褪下包皮輕輕擼動著柱身，雙手輪流擦過淌出透明黏液的馬眼和敏感的冠狀溝，這讓Francis熟悉到不能再熟悉的手勁終於讓他放棄了掙扎在Clef的懷裡輕聲喘著，伴隨著敏感的後頸被輕輕地啃咬，沒多久就射在那雙手裡。  
「看吧？沒這麼難的。」Clef磨蹭著他的鬢角靠在他耳邊低聲說著，擁抱又更密實了點。

「怎麼樣？換你也幫我？」Clef笑著說道。  
Francis轉過身來，那雙與他相同的異色雙眼認真地看著他，又沉默了一段時間後Francis的手搭上Clef的褲頭，解開後掏出與自己相同形狀、長度的硬挺。  
「不行的話就算了，開個玩笑而已。」  
Francis嚥了下口水，最後還是把手覆上Clef的根部並按照他所熟知的開始套弄起來，看著Clef的表情，他只覺得看來某些事情過再久都不會變呢。  
這時他有些心血來潮的低下頭去，出其不意的含入Clef的前端吸吮起來。  
「哈啊……！喂、Francis…！」Clef呻吟著，他從來沒想過這樣的性幻想會由自己親自實現，Francis並沒有因為他反射動作性質的掙扎而放開，反而更加深入的舔舐他們兩人所知道的自己的敏感帶，Clef的手指梳進他的頭髮間，在把他的頭按下去與強迫他鬆口之間難以抉擇，在射精的前兆來臨時他才趕緊退出濕熱的口腔，卻難以阻止自己射了Francis一臉腥黏的白濁。  
「……！」Clef有些慌亂的抽起衛生紙擦掉Francis臉上那些東西，直到確定Francis的鎮定不是因為被嚇傻還是創傷反應之後才鬆了口氣。  
「味道、還是一樣的呢。」  
「……這不是廢話嗎。」Clef難得坦率的笑著，如果他能讓Francis不要繼續被傷害的話就好了。

──

　　「進來吧。」Clef回應他房門外的敲門聲，在Kondraki進來的時候他感覺得到Francis因為上次的事而精神緊繃，周遭的休謨指數因此而波動著，就連他腳下的地板花紋都產生扭曲。「冷靜點，Francis、他只是我養的大型犬而已。」  
　　Francis稍微鬆懈了戒備，然而眼神裡還是充滿不信任。

　　「是餵食的時間到了吧？過來這裡，你不用在意他，我晚點再介紹你們認識。」Clef對Kondraki招手讓他過來，兩人照往例的給他戴上項圈、接吻、啃咬手腕，一旁的Francis感受得到這種畸形的親密關係，卻不出聲打斷只在一旁等待他們結束，或者說是等待Clef給他解釋。「他是我的叉子，而你知道這意味著什麼。」  
　　Francis本能的顫抖了一下，正在把Clef手腕上的咬痕滲出的血液舔拭乾淨的Kondraki此時與他四目交接，顯然是也聞得到他身上的氣味，不過卻異常順從於Clef而沒有喪失理智地把人給拆吃入腹。  
　　「我們兩個身上的味道你都聞得到對吧，Konny？」Clef饒富興味的看著他的寵物。「這倒讓我好奇哪個比較香呢？」  
　　「……」結束了進食行為被Clef解開項圈後Kondraki思考了下回答道：「沒吃過，不過聞起來不太一樣。」  
　　「試試看？」Clef看著Francis，後者對此顯然有些抗拒，不過基於對Clef的信任並沒有讓他立刻拒絕。「你知道我不會傷害你。」  
　　Francis最終還是同意了。

　　他坐在Clef的床單上，Clef則從背後把他環抱著、解開他的褲子，他看著面前的Kondraki那副掠食者的模樣，本能的讓他好幾次想逃跑，卻被Clef中和他的能力讓他只能僵直的坐著，感受著Clef的手握上他的性器並挑開頂端的包皮。  
　　「就像那天晚上一樣，沒事的。」Clef安撫著他，即使是在這種情況下他的身體還是誠實的起了反應，前液開始從硬挺膨大的性器頂端分泌出來。  
　　「……、哈……！」他最終還是閉上雙眼，往後緊緊靠著Clef的胸膛發出壓抑的喘息，Kondraki雖然被這副景象弄得喉嚨發乾，不過在得到Clef的眼神示意後他才敢俯身去把Francis敏感的頂部含入口中，用著Clef教導他的方式去舔過馬眼和頂部與包皮相接的縫隙，Francis被這樣的刺激弄得發出細小的嗚咽，Kondraki只得放輕自己的動作。「…嗚、嗯……！」  
　　青澀的酸甜帶著淡淡的苦味溢在Kondraki的口中，讓他想到某些還未完全成熟的柑橘類水果，香味倒是與Clef十分相似，Kondraki帶著這樣的感想撥開Francis稀疏的淺金色恥毛，用自己的口腔深處去承接噴發出來的每一滴濃稠的濁液，即使是他也不得不承認Francis在高潮時發出的啜泣聲和身體顫抖的模樣都讓他看起來更加美味。  
　　於是Kondraki直起身子去舔吻從那雙失神的眼中淌出的淚痕，雖然他不知道Clef的行為背後有什麼目的，不過他並不排斥嘗試另外一種口味。

　　「Francis…你知道的，我得讓你習慣這個才行。」Clef低聲說道，他把Francis的雙腿分得更開，已經沾上潤滑液的手指輕輕壓在緊緻的穴口外面，然後戳刺進去。  
　　「不……！…嗯、…Clef…！住手、……」Francis因為身體突如其來被侵犯而掙扎起來，那張恐懼的表情寫滿了哀求與拒絕。  
　　「按住他。」  
　　於是Kondraki緊緊抓住Francis纖細的手臂，看著他的身體在被強迫擴張的過程因為快感而逐漸癱軟，儘管他還是發出那樣難受的哽咽，這讓Kondraki在憐憫同情與自己褲檔裡逐漸腫脹悶熱的本能間感到兩難。  
　　天曉得在他的兩個蛋糕刺激下他有多想一邊狠狠地操Francis並同時一口接著一口的把他咀嚼吞嚥下去。  
　　「──！…哈啊、……！」Francis的穴口被擴張得能在Clef拔出四根手指後還收縮著擠出透明的黏液後終於被Clef的硬挺長驅直入，身體的重量迫使他將Clef的性器全數吞進體內，儘管身體仍是那樣緊繃且顫抖著，儘管他說過多少次拒絕的話語，他還是無法否認這樣的行為給他帶來多大的快感。  
　　Kondraki放開他以後他不自主的緊緊抱著身前唯一能讓他攀附的對象，他聽見也看見Kondraki在他面前解開褲檔暴露出又粗又硬的性器在他面前手淫，然而他除了信任Clef以外又能做什麼呢？  
　　Kondraki被他抱著的同時以胸腹緊貼著他的狀態與Clef接吻，不論是唇舌交纏還是自己的臀肉在被拍擊時發出的聲響都在他的耳際，Francis就在這樣的情況下被Clef的灼熱噴發在體內時迎來第二次高潮，他哭喘著的同時也聽著另外兩人的喘息，Clef從他體內退出後不論是他射的、還是Clef射在他體內的都被Kondraki舔得一乾二淨，儘管Francis還清醒著，已經虛脫的身體已然動彈不得只能任由他們，任由Clef溫柔的把他抱在懷裡輕聲安撫著，而Francis只能盲目的信任著這另一個自己。


End file.
